


Drugs & Candy

by vielleichtlea



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Bullying, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Made For Each Other, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vielleichtlea/pseuds/vielleichtlea
Summary: Min Yoongi is 18 years old and already has a bad reputation. Drugs, violence, skipping school - and eventually bullying kids at school, if he decides it's worth his time.He has made peace with his fate. A son-of-a-bitch father that doesn't support him (or even really talks to him), a mother that's out of town most of the time and would never listen to his problems:Not exactly great settings for a bright future - so why bother?Other than Park Jimin.Jimin is 16 years old and on his best way to become a med student. His parents are both successful doctors in america, but choose to move back to their hometown: Seoul, Korea. Jimin is smart - has a GPA of 1,3 and is really proud of himself, just like his parents. Everything is set up. His career and basically whole future has been secured.But there's something missing.He doesn't know what exactly.Not until he meets warm brown eyes,and a fist against his jaw.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**February 10th, 2010**

Jimin

It's moving day.   
  
We've been packing and setting up the whole thing for almost half a year now - and today's the day.  
My parents are all over the place: making phone calls, checking every box and every transporter twice so they can be sure not to leave important stuff here.

And I'm currently sitting in my empty room.  
It's never been really full of... _life_ here, anyways.

We moved from Seoul to America when i was only about 5 years old.   
That was 11 years ago.  
But we never stayed in the same place.   
My parents got new job offers over and over. Chicago, Washington, Los Angeles, Detroit - and so on.   
Currently we're in New York. After moving for the 12th time. Moving back to Seoul will be the 13th time - a cursed number, i know. 

But we'll see how it goes.

As for now, I've managed to adapt to every situation i've been thrown into. Every school so far has welcomed me with open arms, when they heard my last name. 

_Park._

My parents are successful doctors. They've helped thousands of people. And i admire them.   
I really do.   
They've paved the way to a bright future for me. With expensive tutors, private school and a lot of teaching from themselves.  
  
I'll become a doctor.  
You've got to study a lot to become one.  
There is no time for friends, or love. 

I'm staring at the white, blank walls of my room - that never had any photographs on them, never showed any sign of _life._ There was never the time to start a proper life. _  
_ I never had anyone to take pictures with, except for my parents. And you don't really want walls with family pictures in a 16 year old boy's room.  
Wandering off to the window i see the skyline of New York. Beautiful, indeed - but there's no meaning, _no story_ behind it. 

_No emotional context._

"Jiminie, we need to get to the airport!" , mom shouts from downstairs.

I look at my phone: _6:58 PM_

The plane leaves in two hours.  
That's when my new life begins, once again: in Seoul, Korea.

 _"Everything will be even better there, i promise."_ my dads voice echoes through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is someone even reading this?

**February 13th, 2010**

Jimin

Everyone knows that moving is hard. Packing up, packing out - all the business stuff needs to get done.  
But nobody told Jimin moving from America to Korea was gonna be so _exhausting._

He hasn't slept in what feels like days, ate instant noodles only - and feels like _utter shit_ in general.

Their house is in a really nice neighborhood: lots of families with lots of children and lots of money. So, same as always.  
As far as he can tell from the view out of his window, at least. He hadn't had the time to wander around the neighborhood yet.

While unpacking the last box, he feels the exhaustion overwhelm him.   
It's his first day of school tomorrow.  
He should probably sleep, anyways.

So he closes the curtains, lies down in his king-sized bed, with the baby blue sheets, next to his only plushy:   
a little brown rabbit, gifted to him by his dad - 11 years ago. When they first moved from Seoul to Chicago.  
It's a small one, probably not really pricey either - but it's about the only thing in his life that is somewhat connected to memories - to happier days.

Not that his life is awful.

He should be the last one to complain. 

His parents are still happy together, even after so many years of marriage, so much work and so much ups and downs: getting to do surgeries of the century, losing patients, doing a mistake, inventing new therapies.  
Of course Jimin did not only witness the good days. There were many many bad days.   
Days on which he wouldn't come out of his room because his father told him to _learn more_.

_He's got to be the next big surgeon._

_'You can't afford to take up that much time for your hobbies, Park Jimin. You do not have the time.'_

Right.   
That's why he got sad all the time. He doesn't have as much time to follow his passion, now that he's growing older and _has to be more mature._

Jimin loves to dance. Always has.

He doesn't dream much. But when he does-

It's always about being on stage, dancing.  
He's never dreamed of becoming a big surgeon before.  
Weird.

_'Your first dream in a new bed, a new home, will always come true.'  
_ That's what his mom tells him every time he goes to sleep the first time after moving to a new city.

He's never dreamed in those first nights. _Never._  
So tonight he's praying to all sorts of gods that he'll dream again.

**February 14th, 2010**

Yoongi

_Beep Beep Beep_

"for God's sake-", Yoongi mumbles into his sheets as he blindly turns off his alarm. The display is way too fucking bright for his sleep deprived self, so he just quickly looks at the time and puts his phone away again.

_7:20 AM, way too fucking early._

For Yoongi, at least.  
After a night out with Namjoon - everything before 3 PM is _too fucking early._

He swings his ass out of his old, rusty bed with a grunt and looks at himself in the mirror.  
 _Damn._

Dark bags under his eyes and pale as hell.  
He should really stop doing this kind of stuff on schooldays.

But it makes everything so much easier.  
And he knows damn well he couldn't _stop_ if he tried to.

Drugs are bad, kids.

He gets dressed - black skinny jeans, grey hoodie and a leather jacket - and goes downstairs.  
His father isn't awake yet. Good for him. He can sleep out his hangover - _Yoongi fucking can't._

Shuffling through the kitchen drawers and the fridge he notices that he's out of food, again.  
 _Fucking Dipshit of a father._

"Guess then i'll have to get something at school-", he mumbles to himself as he shuffles through his wallet, searching for the money _that was there only yesterday.  
What the fuck?_

He pulls out his phone and types aggressively:  
  
@KimNamjoon what the fuck namjoon? where's my money? you told me the pot was only 50 you fucking asshole

Namjoon was probably still asleep and would come late for class. Yoongi could do that too.  
But now he's wide awake anyways and _everything_ is so much better than staying here with his dad.

So he makes his way out of the house, walking 30 minutes to school, because he can't afford a bus ride.

With a fucking growling stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where I'm going with this - nor do i have any sort of IDEA what the story will be about, i'll just write and we'll get... somewhere? i guess??


	3. Chapter 3

**February 14th**

Jimin

"You're sure you got everything?"  
"Yes, mom" , _for the 10th time._

Breakfast at the Parks house is normally really quiet. But today, his parents and even Jimin is on edge.  
Let alone in the last 15 minutes he'd been asked how he's doing and if he's excited for at least a hundred times.  
Changing schools in america was never a problem, nobody takes school seriously there anyways.  
But Koreans are _so strict_ \- just like his father, probably.

And then there's the language thing. 

Jimin can speak korean. Pretty well, actually.  
But it makes him insecure, vulnerable almost.  
He doesn't think he'll be able to express himself the way he can in english. And that's what freaks him out the most.

"Jimin, did you listen to me?", his father speaks up.

"Yes. Work hard, study hard."

"That's my son", his father smiles proudly and gets up.  
  
"Don't wanna be late on the first day, do i?" he's speaking korean now.  
"Eomma will drive you to school today. But tomorrow you'll take the bus. Have fun, Jimin"

_Eomma - korean for mother._

Jimin nods as he munches on his last bit of cereal - his dad kisses his _eomma_ goodbye.  
Let's make his dad proud.

"You have fun, too, _appa_ " korean for father.

You can definetly see a sparkle in his dads eyes. Jimin did the right thing.  
It's his new main language after all, so why not start right away, right?

His dad leaves for work.

"Are you alright?"  
 _Yes, mom._

Yoongi

If there's one thing that Min Yoongi hates more than himself,  
it's school. And those fucking kids everywhere. Chatting and laughing with each other like it's nobodys business.

Can't you all be quiet for once.  
 _For once._

He goes to his locker and smashes his backpack inside. Still angry over the fact that there wasn't any food in the house.  
Stomach still growling.

He slams his locker door closed and comes face to face with Namjoon.

"Yah, you don't look too good"

Yoongi just huffs at that and walks past him.  
  


"The fuck, Yoongi? You on your period or somethin'?", at that - Yoongi turns around again.

"Shut up, Namjoon. You took my fucking money, sold your shit for more than it's fucking worth"  
"Come on, that's not true. You even got the homie-price."

Yoongi laughs at that.  
"Yeah, good fucking homies my ass. Leavin' me all starving and shit."

"Aish, Min. We'll get you some nice lunch from some kid here, don't be a crybaby," Namjoon swings his arm around Yoongis shoulders and starts to walk.  
  


Kim Namjoon is the closest thing to a friend that Yoongi has.  
 _Dealer, friend, everything's the same._

They've first met 2007, on a house party of some kid at school. That was the year shit went downhill.  
His parents started arguing more. Screaming more. At each other and of course at Yoongi.  
His father started hitting his mom. And _of course_ Yoongi wanted to stop that.

So his fathers fists landed in Yoongis face instead of his moms most of the time.  
He felt good about it though. Really.  
Protecting his mother, taking at least some of her suffering.

Every night, after the beatings, she came to Yoongis room and held him tight. Telling him how _brave_ he was. What a _good son_ he was.  
"Better days will come, my son."  
"Your dad is just a little impulsive."  
"You're doing so great, Yoongi."  
  


Until someday - she stopped.

In fact:  
She stopped coming home after work. It became a rarity, talking to her.

Yoongi couldn't blame her. If he'd have a choice, he'd run as well.  
But he was only 15 years old at that time. What was he supposed to do?

Kill the depression and anxiety with alcohol.  
And eventually: the drugs joined the party.  
\- That's when Namjoon comes in.

He's the same age as Yoongi, but seemed _so much cooler.  
  
_

Yoongi came late to said party - and must've looked like a confused puppy, because people were staring at him.  
Did they see that he'd been crying his eyeballs out for the past weeks? Didn't sleep at all?  
  


Probably.

Yoongi looked across the room and spotted Namjoon.  
There were so many people around him; so many people that appearently liked him, that _were his friends._

Namjoon must've spotted him as well.  
Because suddenly he was walking towards him and Yoongi became _nervous._

_Be cool, be cool, be cool - fuck._

"Hey shorty - you look like you could use a drink"

Did he hear that right? What kind of introduction was that?  
But he seems to be cool - _so be cool Yoongi._

"U-uh, yeah! Yeah, i could use one" he laughs awkwardly.  
 _Get your shit together._

With that - Namjoon dragged him into the kitchen and mixed him one drink after another.  
He started feeling good.   
Started to forget - but not completely.

Until Namjoon showed him something else.

_"This is gonna make you feel so much better, shorty - trust me"_

Yoongi began to understand why so many people do drugs.  
He was floating in good vibes and happiness.

He was able to forget. And he was so incredibly thankful for Namjoon.

"Did you see the new boy? He's so cute"  
"I wonder where he's from"  
"He looks rich"  
"Is it his first day?"  
  
Yoongi hears some girls bickering and whispering. He wonders who they're talking abou-

_Oh._

_Damn._

There's a kid standing at the end of the hallway. Busy with his locker.  
He has never seen him before, so he has to be the guy those girls were talking about.

He's wearing an oversized white hoodie and light blue ripped jeans.  
Yellow vans, round glasses and dark brown hair.  
 _Pretty. Shut up._

He does, indeed, look rich.  
  


"I guess we found the kid that's gonna spend you lunch today, shorty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not too sure from what perspective i should keep on writing this.  
> What do you like more:  
> "Jimin/Yoongi etc walks ..."  
> or "I walk ..."
> 
> i keep on switching argghh


	4. Chapter 4

**February 14th, 2010**

Jimin

"Yo, new kid!", Jimin hears a voice shouting from a couple meters away.  
He decides to ignore it. He's not the new kid. He has a name.  
  
"Ahhh, come on - don't ignore us! We only wanna welcome you!", a hand grabs his shoulder, not too firm but definetly not lightly either.  
Jimin turns around and faces two guys. The one - whose hand is still on his shoulder - is tall, has dark hair and wears big sunglasses.

 _Sunglasses inside_ , Jimin thinks.

The other guy seems...mysterious.  
Wears almost all black, has pale skin and light blonde hair.   
He's smaller than the other one. 

He looks _fragile._

"How can i help you?", Jimins korean really isn't the best.

"Is that an american accent i hear? Damn. _Welcome, fella_ ", the tall guy answers - the last part in fluent english.  
Still not an answer to Jimins question.

"I need to go to class. What do you want?"

Something snaps inside the guys in front of him and he's not too sure what exactly.  
The grip on his shoulder tightens.

"Listen, boy.", the tall guy clears his throat and looks down at Jimin.  
At least he thinks he does.   
He's wearing sunglasses after all. He can't tell.

"There are some -  
 _rules_ in this school. You understand?"

"And of course there's people _who make the rules._ "

"You can guess, who those people are, right? You don't look too dumb."

_I'm not dumb._

The other guy won't look at him. He stares down most of the time.

"Hey-"  
The tall guys voice becomes louder now. more aggressive. 

"Yes. _I see_. You guys appearently make the rules. Got it. Can i go now?"

That's when the blonde boy looks up, and-

_Damn._

There's something to him and _he can't tell what_ ,  
but his eyes are beautiful.

The warmest brown he's ever seen and yet there's _something_ in his look and he can't grasp it.  
 _Say something, let me hear your voice._

They share eye contact for a couple seconds, before the tall guy pushes Jimin into the lockers.

"My name is Kim Namjoon. You better fucking remember that name, got it, dipshit?  
We don't want any trouble here, do we?"

"No, we don't." , Jimins back hurts. And his shoulder.

"Good, _good_ ", he lets go of him. 

"We'll see you at lunch, pretty boy"

The blonde boy still avoids to look at Jimin. _Why won't he look at him, why won't he say something._

Both of them wander off, leaving Jimin alone.

 _What a great first day_ , he thinks.

Yoongi

"Yes. _I see_. You guys appearently make the rules. Got it. Can i go now?"

Did he hear that right?

Yoongi snaps his head up to look at the kid _who just said_ that to Namjoon.  
The kid looks back at him.   
Yoongi is pretty sure there is a rule about how you shouldn't make eye contact for more than 2 seconds before it gets awkward - because _that boy stares._

But somehow, it doesn't get awkward. 

The kid's pretty. Like-  
 _really pretty._

That kind of pretty that makes you feel ugly.

And Yoongi hated that this kid had such an effect on him.

Who does he think he is?  
Being all tough.  
 _And pretty.  
Shut up._

Namjoon starts losing his temper and shoves that kid against the lockers with a big thump.  
Normally he'd be joining in now, _at least_ shit talk the kid a bit.

But he doesn't.  
He just let's Namjoon do his thing.   
Yoongi would join later, at lunch.

 _Yes._   
He will.

They left the kid alone and started walking towards class.

"What the _fuck_ , Min?  
Had fun staring and not doing shit? You know i did this for you, right?"

" 'm tired. Wasn't in the mood. Later." Yoongi mumbles - not _entirely_ false.

"You better"

Jimin

This school isn't too bad.  
The teachers are nice and the lessons are well prepared and structured (not like in american schools).

Nobody besides _Namjoon and blonde guy_ talked to him yet, though.

We'll see.

_You won't have any time for hobbies - or friends.  
I know, dad._

Entering the cafeteria he notices once again that it's _so different_ compared to america.  
So well organized, not messy or filthy at all.  
He could survive it here. It's gonna be good.

After grabbing his food, he sits down at an empty table and starts to munch.

The peaceful silence doesn't last long.

Two people sit down enthusiastically opposite of him.

"Hi! You must be the new guy! I'm Taehyung - but you can call me Tae. Oh! And this-  
this is Jungkook. But you can call him Kook. Wait, can you? Yes, i guess he doesn't have a problem with that."

All of that in one breath. Wow.

Jimin looks up to a very cute looking guy. Must be the same age as him, or even younger.  
"Hey, I'm Jimin" , again: american accent. He can't help it.

But Taehyung doesn't seem to mind. At least he doesn't mention it.  
 _Which is kinda nice for once.  
_

"Tae, look- he seems confused. You're always surprising people with your overwhelming enthusiasm." , Jungkook tells him.

Taehyung sighs.  
"I know, but he seemed so nice - and i just know that he's gonna be our new best friend!

Oh?

Jungkook laughs and turns to Jimin.  
"Sorry for him. He always gets excited when new people come around. You'll get used to it"

"There's no way anyone could resist my charm tho. So Jimin: we're friends now. If you like it or not", Taehyung grins.

_He likes it._

"Okay. We're friends."

"Yessss!!!" , and with that- Taehyung starts to do a little wiggly-dance to which Jungkook laughs out loud.

When suddenly - they stop.

And look over to the entrance.

Taehyung gets stiff, stops smiling and bickering. Looks down at his lunch. Just like Jungkook.

Jimin looks to the entrance, too - and sees the two guys from before. _Namjoon and blonde guy._

"Who are these people?" , Jimin asks straight forward.

Jungkook clears his throat.  
"The tall guy on the right is Namjoon. His father is one of the schools main sponsors."

"He kinda thinks he's the boss here. That he can push around younger kids just because _he can_."

"Well actually...-"  
Jungkook starts talking again.  
"He can. He never gets shit for it. Because of his father."

Jimin nods.  
That's not gonna be fun.

Blonde guy catches him staring, - stares back for a second before he _almost shyly_ looks away again.

"Who is the other one?"

"Oh, the blonde one?  
That's Yoongi. He's kinda Namjoons right hand. Helps him bullying kids and stuff"

_Yoongi._   
_Pretty Yoongi._

Pretty Yoongi is bullying kids. _  
Not so pretty anymore.  
_

Jimin just nods.

"Hey, um- i'm not that hungry anymore. Can we leave? _Please?_ "  
Taehyung sounds terrified.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Jimin, you coming as well?", they both stand up.

He's just made friends. He can't leave them hanging now.

_There is no time for friends, Jimin._   
_I know, dad._

"Yes", Jimin stands up, gathering his stuff.  
"I'll come with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that we're clear on the age gaps so far:
> 
> Namjoon: 18  
> Yoongi: 18  
> Jimin: 16  
> Taehyung: 16  
> Jungkook: 15


	5. Chapter 5

**February 16th, 2010**

Jimin

Jimin has made two friends.

 _Friends._  
Two of them.

Although it's only his third day at school, and his third day with Jungkook and Taehyung, he really feels home.  
Especially when Taehyung pulls out his dorky side and you can't _\- just can't -_ stop laughing.

They've used their free time at lunch to talk about everything.

Jungkook talked about how he's originally from Busan - growing up as the youngest kid amongst his older brother Junghyun.  
His brother went to college and Jungkook moved to Seoul with his parents - so they don't talk as much anymore.  
He's appearently good at boxing, and dances a lot.

He dances.  
They could potentially practice together.

_There's no time for friends or hobbies Jimin, you know that._   
_I know, dad._

Life is hard.

Taehyung on the other hand was born in Daegu.  
He's the oldest of 3. Has a younger sister and a younger brother.  
He didn't tell details - but he told Jimin that there were some differences between him and his parents, so he moved to live with his uncle, here in Seoul.  
Taehyung is basically a videogame-addict and a passionately foodie.

He literally

_eats._

_all._

_the._

_time._

But he loves and enjoys how he and Taehyung are bonding.  
He just _knows_ they're gonna be good friends.

Jimin told the both of them about his life, too.

About his parents.   
That he has moved from america - and moved in general for the 13th time now.

Taeyhung literally _gasped_ at that.  
"13 times?? That sounds so exhausting. Did you even have time to play all the new videogames that come out all the time?? Or snack all the good snacks??"  
  


Jungkook hit him at that. And Taehyung mumbled an apology.

"Nah, it's alright - really."

He also told them how he is basically studying 24/7.

"Well, so we'll just have to have phone calls while you're studying, if you really can't meet up with us. Gonna be fun!", Taehyung smiles honestly.

How can one person hold _so_ much energy and happiness?  
Jimin has never seen anything like it before.

But he likes it. It's refreshing.  
A good distraction from his everyday life.

"I'mma go pee real quick. Be right back, guys!", Jimin announces as he gets up.

The school isn't exactly small - so it still takes him a while to find certain places, but he eventually finds the bathroom.

On his way back, he decides to walk through an other hallway, just to discover a bit more. He walks past some kind of empty/almost haunted-looking classroom.

The door is wide opened. He peaks inside.

"Yoo, american guy!", Namjoon calls from inside.

_Oh._

Yoongi

_Oh._

"Your turn, Min"

Yoongi needs to impress Namjoon. There's no backing away now.

Why does it feel _so wrong_ though? Even _thinking_ about hurting that kid?

But he needs to play along. Namjoon isn't only his friend, but also kinda his dealer.  
If he's gone, he firstly has no friends and secondly _no drugs._ And he doesn't exactly know which one's worse.

Yoongi gets off the table he was sitting on in one swift motion and takes a couple steps towards the kid. Eyeing him.  
The kid looks down to the floor.

_Still so pretty._

"We didn't catch you at lunch the last time we saw you.", Yoongi said in a low voice.   
The kid looks up.

"You made me really sad, you know?"

"I-", the kid starts to stutter.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry. I was busy."

"See, kid- "

"That's not my name." , the kid interrupts him. 

And it took Yoongi a couple seconds to realize what he just said.

"Excuse me?" sharper tone, _good Yoongi._

"My name's not _kid_. So stop calling me that, will you?", now the kid looks at him. With a tough glare. Like he doesn't give a shit.   
_Who the fuck does he think he is?_

"Well, what is your name then?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, really" ,the kid takes one hesitant step backwards, slowly. 

Something in Yoongi snaps.

Namjoon stays behind Yoongi, not saying anything. Letting Yoongi do the show, like he's done so many times.

He walks towards the kid, grabs him by his shirt and pushes him against the nearest wall. Yoongi is furious.  
 _Don't make this difficult for me, don't make me actually angry at you._

"What, are you gonna hit me now?"  
 _Don't fucking stand up for yourself. Don't make this hard._

"Good fucking guess, kid.  
Maybe I'll change my mind if you decide to tell me your name. And be obedient."

The kid just shakes his head.  
"I don't feel like it, sorry."

Yoongi doesn't exactly know how it happens - but the next thing he felt was his fist against that kids jaw. Not too hard, but he definetly hit not lightly, either.

The kid holds his face against the forming bruise, looking straight at Yoongi.  
His eyes are brown.  
A really pretty kind of brown.

"Do you feel better now?"

_Excuse me?_

The kid earned another hit.

And another.

All Yoongi could see was white fog, because _fuck-_  
he's sleep deprived, hungry, suffers from withdrawal and worst of all: this fucking kid just _can't leave his mind._

And now he's standing right in front of him all _pretty_ and _tough_ -  
 _and please, please stop standing up for yourself, i don't want to hurt you._

But apparently it's enough for Namjoon, because he suddenly feels hands gripping his shoulders tight, yanking him away from the kid.  
"Enough for now, Min. I think he has learned his first lesson."

Thank fucking god.

Jimin

Ouch.

Jimin has never been bullied or otherwise beaten up in school before. But here, he knew that was gonna happen at some point. He figured he couldn't avoid them forever. Even if this school was enormous. Namjoon seemed like the kinda guy that beats up other people _just for the fun of it._

But he thought better of Yoongi. _Still thinks_ better of Yoongi.

Even if he just beat the shit out of him. But there was something in Yoongis eyes and he once again _can't really grasp what exactly._  
But Jimin doesn't think he's a bad guy. He can't be.

_Always trust your instincts, my boy._   
_Yes, mom._

They left. Leaving Jimin there, alone.

"Enough for now, Min. I think he has learned his first lesson."  
 _Yes_ , Jimin has learned his first lesson.

_That he needs to know more about Min Yoongi._

And he doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch?


	6. Chapter 6

**February 28th, 2010**

Jimin

It's been two weeks, since his first day at school here in Seoul.  
  


Two weeks of having actual friends to talk to.

Two weeks of studying the korean language again.

Two weeks since he got beaten up.

It hadn't happened again. Not yet, at least. But he sees Namjoons glances every time they walk past each other. The blonde guy _\- Yoongi -_ doesn't look at him.  
He mostly stares at the ground.

But every now and then, Jimin would catch a sight of Yoongi alone. And it's weird.  
He looks so much different from when he's with Namjoon. So much more at peace, less stressed.

Why would he hang out with Namjoon that often, then? Was he making Yoongi doing this stuff?   
Being mean to people, actually bullying him? 

Tae and Jungkook told him a lot about Yoongi and Namjoon.  
How they'd literally beat up kid after kid, apparently _just because they were bored.  
_ Told him about blood dripping, broken noses, bruised ribcages. Nice, right? 

Every sane and straight thinking person would back away after hearing such stories.

_Hah._

That's what Jimin thought to himself, too, when he approached Yoongi - outside the building, leaning alone against a wall.

_That's a bad idea. A straight up dumb idea._

He's wearing that leather jacket again. _Why would that matter?_

Yoongi is looking at his phone. With a cigarette in his hand. Not noticing Jimin now standing right in front of him.  
He smokes?

"Hi", Yoongi looks up and meets Jimins gaze, kinda confused.

"Uhm..-  
hey", he replies after a couple of awkward seconds.

His eyes not leaving Jimins.

"What're you doing here?", Yoongi asks, almost sounding concerned of something.

"I..." right. What the hell was he _doing here?_

"I wanted to catch some fresh air. I saw you standing here all alone - so i figured I'd say hello. We, uh, didn't have a great start"  
 _Smooth, Jimin. Smooth._

"You shouldn't be here." the other boy says, quickly looking from left to right, as if looking for something, or some _one_.

"Um..isn't this still the school building kinda?", Jimin lets out a small, nervous laugh.

"No, you don't understand,- you really should not be here." he lets his half-smoked cigarette fall on the ground beside him and looks down.

Jimin doesn't even really know what to say to this. Because- what _should_ you say? _Oh, i'm sorry then. I'm leaving. Have a great day._ Of course.

"I.. just wanted to talk to you no big-"  
  
"Please, leave. I mean it.", Yoongis voice is softer now. And Jimin wonders if that's how he talks normally. Soft. Without the attitude.

"What's your problem? I just wanted to be friendly, even after you beat me up so bad and now-", Jimin is word babbling right now. _Because why can't Yoongi get the stick out of his butt._

Until there's a soft grip on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry - but right now i only want to fucking protect you, so-  
 _please_ just go inside again" Yoongi is word babbling, too. He seems nervous.  
 _Why was he nervous?_

Jimin backed away a bit.   
_Protect me?_   
Yoongi was the one throwing punches.

He took a few steps back until Yoongis hand fell off his shoulder.

When Yoongi looks up at him, Jimin quickly looks down.

He considers to stay and just wait what'll happen-  
but he really doesn't wanna get beat up again. Even if he thinks that Yoongi _wouldn't do that again._

So he turns around to leave. He speaks up shortly, right before he's inside again.  
  
"Jimin."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Jimin."

Yoongi

"My name. It's Jimin."

_Jimin._   
_Pretty._   
_Shut up._

And just like that; Jimin walks away. Thank god.  
Yoongi tried his best to avoid Jimin - to guide Namjoon as far away from him as possible, and he keeps asking himself _why._

_Why do i keep saving him? Why don't i enjoy beating him up, like i do normally?_

Fucking exhausting.

Why did he came here in the first place? Who wants to talk to his bully? And why?  
 _Let's just hope he never does that again and keeps his distance._  
So nobody gets hurt.

_But i want to talk to him. Shut your face Min Yoongi._

**March 20th, 2010**

Yoongi

It's Tuesday.  
Jimin has physics in the first two periods.  
Maths for third and fourth.

He likes to catch some fresh air and go to the schools garden, especially after maths. For that, he walks past the smoking area, where Yoongi often smokes.  
Of course not just because he knew Jimin would walk past him. _Of course not._

At lunch he usually sits at a table in the left corner. With two other kids.  
They make Jimin laugh a lot. From the distance he can see how Jimins eyes almost disappear when he laughs.  
And he always need to hold on something while laughing hard, otherwise he'd fall off his chair.

It's been about a month, now.  
A month since Jimins first day. And almost a month since they last talked.   
Mostly, because Namjoon was on Yoongis ass almost all day, everyday.

But he's not here today.  
Probably hungover too badly. Or maybe dead. Who knows?

Jimins fifth period on Tuesdays is a free one.  
He likes to spend those in the schools library.  
 _Aren't you a bit obsessed? Shut up._

Yoongi also has a free period.

He's never been to the library before, and didn't think he'd ever go there.

But his feet carry him themselves, while his mind screams  
 _No, No, No!_

But then he sees Jimin sitting alone, right there, nose buried deep inside a book.  
And suddenly his mind stills, and it's _okay_ \- somehow.

Not that he had the slightest chance of backing away now; his feet carry him.  
He sits down next to Jimin. It's awkward.  
 _Why didn't you sit down opposite of him, like a normal person, or even say something first._  
 _Yoongi say something._  
 _Yoongi._

But he didn't need to. The other boy noticed his presence and speaks up.

"Oh, hi-"  
  
"uhm, hey."

Awkward silence.  
 _Great, Yoongi. What now?_

"Why.. are you here?" a nervous giggle. It's so _cute_. "Is there something i can help you with?"  
He's so polite. 

"I, uhm- just wanted to..you know..  
-talk? I guess", Yoongi stutters.   
He _never_ stutters.

And Jimin doesn't answer right way.

"I don't really know about, uhm-  
about what, tho. I'm sorry,- this is weird,-" Yoongi stands up.  
"-I'll leave, sorry for interrup-"

"No, _no_! It's okay. Sit down. I can't concentrate anyways." Jimin closes the book that was spread open in front of him.

Yoongi considers.  
 _You can still back away. Insult him and walk the fuck out of here._

"Please, sit down", Jimin speaks up again and now looks at Yoongi.

And just like that, it somehow feels _okay_ again.

Yoongi sits down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on writing a yoonmin fic so don't haTE ME


End file.
